Invasion
by MeGkAtHeRiNe
Summary: She thought she was alone, just waiting for her husband to come home. Warning: Rape


"You have to get back to bed, ok?" Emily hiked her daughter up onto her hip and carried her back down the hall to her bedroom. "You have a big day tomorrow, remember? All your aunts and uncles are coming over."

"No mommy!"

Emily sighed, settling down on her daughter's bed and letting the four year old crawl into her lap. "Kennedy you're going to be fine," she soothed, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I'm right down the hall if you need me." It was her daughter's first night in her big girl bed and she was still upset about not having her training bed.

The blue eyed little girl looked up to her mother with pouted lips. "Can I say g'night to daddy?"

"Daddy's still at work," she cooed, finally getting the four year old to lay underneath the covers, her long dark curls sprawled over the pillow. "But he'll be here in the morning, ok?"

"You promise?"

Emily smiled, hooking her pinking with her daughter's before nodding her head. "I promise. You get to sleep now, ok?" Pressing a couple of kisses to her forehead, Emily stood from the bed. "Remember baby, I'm right down the hall." She knelt down to the floor and turned on the butterfly nightlight before finally leaving the four year old's room, turning off the hallway lights and making her way back to her own bedroom.

Stripping off her last piece of clothing, the mother of three stepped into the master bathroom's shower and shut the door, turning her back to the fogging glass that surrounded her. She had barely gotten any alone time for the past week because she had been injured during duty, and she had been on bed rest for the first two days and wasn't allowed back to work until the next Monday, and a nice hot shower before slipping into bed was definitely needed.

The brunette mother closed her eyes, never noticing the presence sneaking into the shower just behind her as the hot water ran over her skin.

"Get down."

Emily's eyes popped open, her body spinning at the graveled voice.

The naked man grabbed the mother of three by the throat and pushed her to her knees, taking both of her wrists and locking them around the shower door handle. "I said get down!"

Emily yanked hard at the restraints, her heart pounding as she fell to her butt and kicked at the intruder. "Get the fuck out! Get out of my house!"

Leaning down, he pulled the younger woman's soaking wet hard and forced her eyes to look up into his. "Stop talking and fucking open your mouth for me."

The mother of three cried out as she was tugged back up onto her knees, the older brunette's already hard prick tapping against her lips.

"You don't open your mouth and those little kiddies die."

Emily's eyes filled with tears, her head shaking vigorously at the murderous look she saw in his dark eyes. "No please don't! Please don't hurt my children."

"Then open your fucking mouth," he growled, shoving his penis into her hot mouth and thrusting deep into her throat. "There you go baby."

She immediately softened up her throat as he thrust hard into her mouth, her hands clenching in the handcuffs that were tight around her wrists as she felt him slid across her tongue and bump against the back of her throat.

The older man groaned, looking down to the reddening face of the mother and watching as her tears began to flow and meld with the water pounding on her from the showerhead. "God you're beautiful."

Emily thanked God when he pulled away, her feet slipping out from under her and causing her to land on her ass as she began to cough.

"Glad you didn't choke," he grinned, forcing the woman who continued to hack up off of the floor and onto her feet. "That wouldn't have been attractive." The intruder shoved her back against the glass door, pulling her desperately clenching legs apart so he could get a look at her.

Letting out a cry, the brunette woman tried to kick the older man away. "Please just stop!"

He chuckled, lifting his head to run his tongue through the mother's slick cunt. "Does your husband know how dirty you are?"

Emily forced herself to keep in the moan that so desperately wanted to escape her, hating herself for finding pleasure in what the intruder was doing to her.

"What would he say if he knew you were enjoying what I was doing to you?"

"I'm not," she ground out, fighting against her handcuffs and flexing her hips away from the older man's ministrations.

He just laughed. Flickering his tongue out, he whispered a gentle curse before his lips wrapped themselves around her hardened nub that peeked out through her folds.

Emily's eyes sealed shut, her head leaning back and banging against the clouded glass of the shower as she fought the oncoming tingles of pleasure that wanted to run through her body and tie a knot in her stomach.

The brunette man reached up and groped at the mother's left breast, smiling into her wet pussy when he heard a whimper escape her lips. "Liking it yet, beautiful?"

Emily's jaw dropped as she felt a familiar sense of warmth immediately flood south, her breathing running rapid when she felt her cunt clench and a rush of warm waves flooded through her body.

He stood, looking straight into the mother's midnight eyes as he slapped his hand against her aching cunt. "You cum like that and you're telling me you're not enjoying yourself?" he whispered harshly, gripping her neck with one strong hand as he lined himself up with her hot core.

"No no no!" she begged, doing her best to shy away from the older. "No please don't!"

The dark haired man glared hard into the younger woman's eyes, his jaw clicking into place as he thrust up into her. "You're so fucking wet," he groaned, giving a grunt as he pounded into her as hard as he could, his hand wrapping tight around her neck when he heard her try and cry out. "Shut up."

Emily whimpered, her head turning away from the intruder as he continued to use her, and she felt her wrists begin to chafe as she tried to get out of the expertly fashioned handcuffs. "Please," she cried, a gasp escaping her as he hit a spot just past the hilt that her husband was only able to reach. "Please stop."

"Not a chance," he laughed, biting down hard against her collarbone as he spilled his seed inside of her. He was quick to reach down between them and rub his calloused fingers hard against her clit, grinning against her cheek when she screamed.

She fell back against the shower door, her head leaning back against the glass as she tried to regain her breath. "Damn," she laughed, leaning her head up just in time to catch the older man's lips in a kiss. "I didn't think you had it in you."

"I'm a little insulted."

"Oh," she cooed, pressing her hot lips against his cheek. "I'm sorry, babe. But trust me, you haven't done it like that in a while." The mother of three gave a lazy grin, letting her husband nip at her neck. "You were pretty good."

Aaron laughed against her warm skin, reaching behind her and letting her out of the play handcuffs. "Next time we'll do something in bed," he huffed, carrying the younger woman out of the shower. "This wasn't good for my back."

"I'll massage it and make it feel better," Emily grinned, crawling over her soaking wet husband and giving him a kiss.


End file.
